


The Next Morning

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bananas, Feedism, Finger Sucking, Hang over, Hangover, M/M, also diego forgetting how to speak when kevin is standing in front of him, can't handle these two, love sick evil ceo, nervous cuddly monster, so cute, there has to be bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for the lovely Tom and Anna at askthebusiness-partners using the way they portray Diego and Kevin. </p><p>Kevin wakes up hungover after a night of drinking at a Strex party to find himself with a shaky memory in the guest room of the CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

Lights filtered through crystal. Curtains of gold and black. A soft melody playing through a large ball room. Kevin hugged his pillow, rolling to his side as his mind awoke from a long dream. The last of the peaceful images dissolved as he gave a yawn. Reality slipped back through the seems of his senses. The first thing he felt was a piercing head ache.

"Mmmm…"

A groan. Kevin brought a hand up, rubbing his temples. Dizziness took over even as he lay still on the bed. Thoughts did not worry about the cause nor the plan for that day, only the stinging pain that seemed to flood every nerve in his head. He found his mouth dry and mumbled, body not feeling enough eagerness to walk him tot he kitchen to fix the problem.

Cuddling into the pillow, he wanted to sleep off the pain but could not find peace in the constant throbbing. His eyes opened with reluctance, for once not looking forward to the blinding sun that poured in through his window every morning. What he saw was more of the bed, more of the bed he didn’t have. It stretched out another few feet before dropping off into a shaded room with long curtains draped over sweeping windows. The far wall was also a great deal farther with different splatters of blood. And his jar of teeth were gone from the night stand, replaced with a small lamp of gold and black.

"W, what?"

Kevin moved to sit up, not anticipating his dehydrated muscles protesting so loudly. His calf knotted up in a jabbing stab. In addition, his limbs did not estimate his position on the bed. Before Kevin could grasp the situation, he slid off the far side of the bed, falling to a pile on the floor, staring up from his back.

"Ow."

A sarcastic quip at his rotten luck. But not an understatement. Kevin pulled himself to his feet, finding everything sore and dizzying. He shook his head, brain just now registering that this was, in fact, not his bed room. Wide eyes looked about.

The main room lead into a small common area that opened into balcony in the morning sun. Following the wall from there, Kevin could see one closed door then another open with a large bathroom just inside. He could see the gold trim on the bathtub and full shower. Plush black towels hung on a rack with a robe. He stepped closer, head still pounding. Arms curled up at his chest as he smiled wide, more from the sudden influx of embarrassment. On the towels was an orange triangle with an S inside, hand stitched in the expensive fabric.

So that’s where he was last night.

A knock at the door.

"Ah!"

Kevin tensed, standing up straight as if under inspection. His head eyes slowly turned toward the door, thinking it a trick of the mind. Another knock.

"H, hello?"

At this point, the radio host did not know if he had been apprehended and tossed into some new form of reeducation or had wound up in some Strex Corp hotel through drinking so much the previous night. Wait, how much had he drank? He didn’t even recall starting. Just the music and the party and the… Oh no.

"Kevin? Are you awake? Is everything alright?"

He recognized the voice at once. How could he not. At first he didn’t want to answer, scheming to slip out a window and pretend he hadn’t made an outright fool of himself. It could just be a servant, the staff bedding him up for the night after he had too much. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice.

"Y, yes! I’m doing just fine! How are you?"

Kevin kicked himself for such a foolish answer. His cheeks flushed red as the door knob turned.

—

Diego had awoken early. The first thing he did was check the door for any signs of stirring. How forward of him to assume his guest had recovered. After near stepping inside, he pulled his hand away from the knob and retired to the kitchen for some coffee. Thoughts fell on that smile, those lips against his as the orchestra played. He took a chance, walking right up to the man, engaging in polite conversation as his heart near beat out of his chest. Such a soothing, cheerful voice with sharp teeth stained in blood. Diego shivered, taking a long draft of his unsweetened coffee.

After the party, they were still together. Even through the alcohol he was charming. Diego couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He couldn’t let him drive home, but it’s not like he could have set him up in his own bed. What would he think when he woke up, Diego there next to him. He was no prude, and would never betray trust in such a petty way. Servants were called, the guest room prepared. The last memory he had of the previous night was pulling the covers up to a sleeping smile, allowing just one caress of a cheek.

A thump. Diego perked up from his day dream, turning his head toward the door he had just left. Suddenly he could not move. So seeped in anticipation, his mind now left him paralyzed at the prospect of having to talk again. Talk to him. A hard exhale, trying to dispel the thick sea of anxiety now flooding every thought. A corporate take over, a meeting with investors, a critical business meeting - walks in the park. This was the true test.

Diego set down his mug and walked back down the hall. The short trip was a dream and soon he stood in front of the door again. Hesitation as he decided whether or not to walk in or knock. Another thumb, foot steps inside. Come on, you’re the CEO so Strex Corp. This shouldn’t be so hard.

—

The CEO of Strex Corp. He had met him that night he was just on the other side of the door. What happened, had he passed out? Had he made a fool of himself? Kevin couldn’t remember anything past the first few moments when he stepped into the ball room and met eyes with him.

"May I come in?"

Kevin nodded in reply as the door cracked open. It took him a bit to realize that was not a proper answer. When the fact hit him, he squeaked out a more verbal reply.

"Yes!"

Diego walked in, closing the door behind him. His face had a slight frown under intense black eyes. It soon turned to a friendly grin. He wore long silk robes, black with gold trim and a Strex logo over the left breast. Hair fell messy with a bit of stubble yet all held a professional air. Kevin stared, smiling back as the most powerful man in town reached out a hand.

"Good morning."

Kevin nodded again, taking the hand. He gave it an awkward shake as if just meeting someone for the first time. His fingers refused to let go, leaving him staring down at dark skin and golden rings.

"Hello!"

Diego gave a chuckle, stepping even closer.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kevin tilted his head, mind still translating the pure heaven in front of him.

"Yes. I think so. Um." He looked around, finding his gaze right back on Diego. "Where am I?"

The CEO raised Kevin’s hand to his lips, giving a gentle kiss before releasing.

"You are in the guest room of my pent house at the top floor of Strex Corp HQ."

A pause from the radio host as he took in the information. “Oh.”

"Are you comfortable with that?"

Kevin’s hang over returned, no longer deterred by love sickness. He felt his stomach churn. The headache swelled back. He raised a hand to his forehead, slouching. Diego frowned.

"Kevin?"

Kevin said nothing, only turned and ran into the bathroom. He tried to shut the door but it slid back open as he bent over the toilet. What ever he had done while drunk at the party would never amount to the embarrassment of vomiting in the pent house of Strex Corp’s CEO. He tried to keep quiet but the heaving kept coming. His disposition only worsened when he heard Diego behind him.

"Here, use this."

The CEO knelt down, playing a gentle hand on Kevin’s back. With the other he offered a small towel. The radio host tried not to make eye contact. It was enough the man was in hearing distance. He wretched again, cursing even leaving his apartment last night. Diego stayed at his side, rubbing his shoulders with a calm face.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."

Kevin trembled from the exertion. His hands let go of the toilet and he sat on the floor, turning away. The bathroom cost more than his car and apartment put together and here he slumped, ill and humiliated.

"No, this is perfect." Diego sat next to him. Kevin looked up. "Well. I mean not that you are sick. That is horrible. I never would want you sick."

He pulled down another towel, a larger one, and wrapped it around his most welcomed guest. Kevin still felt miserable.

"This is why I set you up in my guest room. I had seen you had far too much and wanted you to have a safe, comfortable place to recover from the resulting hangover."

They met eyes. Kevin could see genuine care in the CEO’s gaze and smiled again. His mood brightened even more when Diego leaned over and pulled him close for a hug. The robes were silk, soft and warm against his face as he rested his head in Diego’s arms.

"Thank you."

A hand pet through his hair. Kevin stood up with the help of Diego.

"I’ll give you some time alone to freshen up." The CEO gestured around the large bathroom, an arm around Kevin. "You may use anything you wish, think of this as your own home. There’s a set of robes just for you and I left water bottles by the bed. Your clothes will be returned as soon as they are finished being washed and pressed."

It was at this moment Kevin realized he was in nothing but boxers and the meager towel Diego has draped over his shoulders. His features went beet red. He looked up at the CEO, giving in a nod for his voice would not work.

"I’ll be right outside if you need anything. Breakfast will be waiting."

Diego’s smile widened. He leaned down, granting a single kiss against the radio host’s lips. Kevin stood staring at the door as it closed, now alone in the guest room. His mind raced with thoughts. Soft lips, intoxicating cologne, CEO, deep eyes, gentle touch. What just happened?

—

What just happened?

Diego closed the door to the guest room, leaning against it with a long exhale. His heart fluttered in his chest. He wasn’t even thinking, he just leaned down and kissed and Kevin blinked back with that smile, that wonderful, perfect smile. The CEO stared at the floor, still remembering the warmth as he held him and…

"Why did I do that?"

He said it out loud. Sure, Kevin had been drunk last night, and very friendly. But he cannot base his idea of their relationship on one spirit filled night. Relationship? Friendship. Acquaintanceship. He didn’t know any more. All he could feel was the heat in his gut and his flushed cheeks. As well as the growing hardness under his robes. Next time, he promised, next time he would control his feelings. Kevin was a professional radio host, handsome, and intelligent. He did not this perfect man to see him as some disrespectful manipulator wanting only a night under the sheets naked. It took Diego a few minutes to recover, the memory of the kiss still lingering in his mind. 

Servants prepared the dinning table for breakfast. Trays of fruit were set out next to displays of pastries made just moments ago. Fresh juice and water topped with lemon slices lay in crystal pourers ready to serve. Diego looked over each inch, adjusting the table cloth and inching the trays so they lined up in perfection. The servants all stood in a line waiting for the final judgment of their work.

"Hmmm."

Despite his intimidating pretense, Diego was normally laid back in the mornings. He’d have a slow breakfast as he worked on his laptop, enjoying coffee and fruit. Today he paced before his own dining room as if inspecting a new factory with the utmost scrutiny. A piece of fruit was taken. He chewed thoughtfully, testing a pastry next. From the hallway outside, the sound of a shower could be heard. Diego frowned. This had to be special, a big surprise. He turned toward his servants.

"Flowers."

They tensed, a bit confused by the request.

"Flowers, in yellow and red and orange. Lay them out among the trays with a bigger group in the middle."

Each nodded, waiting to be dismissed. Diego waved his arm with one final addition.

"And more bananas."

—

Kevin stood under the stream of hot water. The shower and bath was carved out of black marble and inlayed with gold. Event he faucets and handles were glimmering. He could have been happier. The CEO of Strex! His pent house. He took me up here, he set every up. Yet doubt tugged. He kept his smile as his mind twisted it more. They had been together at the party, that much he could remember. Diego had said he saw him drink far too much. Was this out of pity?

He turned the water off, grabbing a towel. His head still pounded, creating a dismal harmony with the angry stomach below. Diego could have tucked him safe in his own bed. A blush, Kevin catching himself in the mirror. To wake up besides the CEO, arms around him. Too good to be true. The man was only being a good host. Kevin wrapped the robes around him, enjoying the delicate fabric.

But that kiss.

The water bottle on the nightstand was quickly emptied. Now his stomach complained for another reason. Food. But that meant leaving the room. What if he got sick again, what if the cornerstone of Strex, the master himself had to take care of him. He tensed with embarrassment. Such a gentle man, caring. It would be an even greater insult to hide in the room.

He cracked the door, peeking through. A hall way lined with tapestries and relics from lost cultures. Across the way was an entrance. Inviting smells teased his nose as he stepped out, closing the door.

"Feeling any better?"

Diego sat a long mahogany table, the dark wood blessed with vibrant flowers and open displays of food. As soon as Kevin had entered, he stood up, walking over. The radio host licked his lips at the wide selection of fresh fruit and pastries as well as breakfast meats, all laid out over the full table. Then his eye met Diego and suddenly eating was no longer on his mind.

"Mmm. Yes. I am feeling much better." Kevin grinned, but his stomach said otherwise. "Well, still hungover."

"That is alright. Take all the time you need to recover."

Kevin was led to a chair next to the CEO’s. The food was lined on angled trays or bowls so they faced outward all for the picking. He sat down, not sure where to start. His hand found a flower, one stray one that had fallen from the display. It was a lily, a bright yellow with a gentle fragrance. Kevin brought it to his nose, enchanted.

"I had them cut fresh this morning." Diego sat tall in his chair, black eyes focused on his guest. "Just for you."

The radio host blushed.

"For me?"

All doubt left Kevin. His headache could not compete with the reality of the CEO of Strex Corp preparing such a beautiful feast for him. He clutched the flower as Diego reached out, trailing gentle fingers over his cheek till they rested under the chin.

"Try the melon, it’s delicious."

Bodily needs still needed to be addressed. Kevin allowed Diego to place a slice of fruit on his lips. Juices filled mouth, a sweet kiss on the tongue as he chewed. A swallow soon after, his gut accepting the offering, wanting more. Diego reached for a pastry. It was a bit of light sweet bread with a sliced strawberry and a bit of banana all topped with whipped cream.

"Now this."

Kevin took the morsel, eyeing Diego. The man leaned close, his lips parted as he watched every move. The radio host knew the feeling. That haze when everything about another person is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. He had the same sensation with Diego. Now, how to make the man even happier.

—

Diego had to constantly remind his body to relax since Kevin had walked in. He thought he had another few moments to compose himself. The man’s hair was still wet, form a breath of silk and beauty in that robe. At once he offered a seat, regretting the choice moments later. Must not pressure his guest. His heart nearly burst when he saw Kevin enjoying the flowers. He’d gather all the flowers for him, fill the room if only to see that perfect smile once more.

When Kevin spoke, Diego lost his focus. He thought of the flowers, perhaps explain how they were grown or why he chose those colors. They reflect your soft skin, your silken lips, your radiant voice. He couldn’t find the will to say such things, disregarding them as foolish. Instead, he took a piece of fruit, changing the subject and regretting his choices all the more.

Then Kevin parted his lips. Diego froze, gaping at the delicate throat leading to sharp teeth and a wet tongue. He caught a glimpse of the fangs, shivering with anticipation. The side of Kevin’s mouth grazed his fingers as he set the slice of fruit there. Hot breath from an exhale before Kevin closed his lips, chewing. The CEO watched the muscles worked, imagining that tongue tracing his neck before trailing back up, lips and teeth parting for a long kiss. Diego swallowed. He didn’t even think as he reached for the pastry.

Kevin took it from his hand this time. The CEO sat back, feeling like a creep for leaning so close. His guest needed to eat, to recover. What had he just told himself before? Control your feelings. The feelings had others ideas. Diego exhaled hard as Kevin grinned wider, licking the top of the pasty before biting it in half. After another swallow, he finished, looking back up.

"Mmmm. Wonderful."

Kevin licked his lips. Diego reached for another. With his eyes locked on the perfection before him, his fingers grabbed only at whipped cream.

"Er."

He pulled his hand back, frowning at the clinging sugar and cream. A napkin lay just beside him on the table. He never got half way. Kevin took his arm, brining the sullied hand up, licking his lips. Diego shuddered out a low moan as a tongue slithered over his fingers, lips closing. The sharp points of fangs teased before Kevin sucked off the whipped cream, one digit at a time. He finished with a final lick, setting Diego’s hand back in his lap. 

"Thank you, it’s all so delicious."

Diego had to remember to breathe again. After a few long breaths, he managed to focus again.

"You had some at the party too, but you may not remember."

—

The party. Kevin’s joy in teasing the CEO sunk. How could he sit here flirting when the previous night was still lost in him. They could have had sex for all he knew. The idea left him staring at the floor, trying to make his cheeks less red.

"We’re you with me all night at the party?"

Diego look to the side before resuming eye contact with his answer.

"Yes, you did go to the bathroom once but for the most part we were together all night."

Kevin chuckled to hide his nervousness.

"Wow, I honestly don’t remember any of that!"

"Heh." The CEO grinned. "Well you were drinking a lot."

Embarrassed, Kevin’s smile fell to a mild frown.

"Even so, you were the best person there. By far."

He looked back up.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I very much enjoyed every moment."

Kevin’s worries went from foolish drunk antics to foolish romantic blunders.

"What did you like the most?"

Diego sat back in his chair, a hand over his chin in thought.

"Well. You told me about your day, and your work at the station. Very interesting."

"Mmm. Ok."

"And we danced."

Kevin sat up as well, eyes widening.

"I- I danced?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

 

“For nearly an hour. You loved it.”

Ok so he danced with the CEO of Strex Corp. Not that bad. Just that everyone there saw it and he can’t even remember once second of this magical moment. Kevin racked his brain, punishing himself for even touching a drop of alcohol.

"And we kissed."

"What?!"

Kevin jolted in his seat, a flustered mess. It was just supposed to be a visit to the party, see the sights, maybe interview a few higher ups. How did it turn to dancing and kissing and with the CEO. The very CEO that controlled this entire town, that bought the radio station, that was in his robes smiling happily at him right now. Kevin what have you done.

"You are a very good kisser."

"Ah!"

The radio host jumped to his feet, moving to stand in front of a tall display case filled with fine china and crystal. He brought his hands to his face. Diego rose, standing next to him.

"What is the matter?" He took Kevin’s hand, kissing it again. "As I said, I loved every moment."

Kevin recalled the first time he had ever seen Diego. There was a fuss at the station. Strex Corp had purchased every brick and were coming to visit their new property. He was excited for the change and for the chance to see the face of the company helping his little town. Ted had said they’d just send some manager, but no. Up pulled limos, the CEO himself stepping into the building. Kevin recalled shaking his hand. Strong, handsome in a full suit and a genuine smile. Now that man stood next to him. They had wined and dined and danced, even kissed, and it had all passed by in a night.

"I wish I could remember."

Diego took his hand.

"We can always dance again. Right here. I can set up the record player."

Kevin giggled, biting his lip. An eager nod followed.

—-

Diego lead his guest to a larger room. It was a study with a few bookshelves on the side and a desk but for the most part the area was open leading to another balcony. A fire place took up most of the opposite wall with paintings. The rest was a hard wood floor accented with marble. Diego dusted off his record player, selected the same from last night. Behind him, Kevin watched in eagerness. The needle was place and after a brief crackle the sound of violins filled the room, accented with a faster pace of winds and horns.

 

“This is a waltz. You put one hand here and- see you’re remembering already.”

The CEO smiled as Kevin placed his arms around him. He recalled the first time he met Kevin. The board had purchased the biggest source of communication in town; a small radio station. It was only a routine visit, something to keep PR and the community running smooth. He thought he would just check out the station and leave. But then he walked into the booth. Blood and organs covered the equipment with green LEDs providing the only real light. Yet the man inside glowed. Diego stood in the doorway as a smile walked toward him, perfect, radiant. They shook hands and talked. The entire night he couldn’t get Kevin out of his head. That problem remained with him to the present.

"Oh, this is fun!"

Kevin stepped in time, moving as a novice but still smoothly. They turned as the strings picked up, joining the louder brass section while peppering their own touch in between.

"As I said last night, You certainly have a flair for dancing."

Their eyes met, Kevin no longer watching his feet. All came naturally. The music, the rhythm, their bodies together as they turned and turned again. Diego only smiled, wanting this moment to last forever. The record moved to a slower song, wispy cellos with playful brass. Their feet followed the pace until they held each other close, seeing nothing but the other.

"Diego?"

"Mmmm?"

Kevin leaned forward, his lips meeting Diego’s. At first only a gentle touch but soon he pushed, tongue slipping in. They kissed long, a slow tribute to what had been building up all morning. Diego moaned, pulling Kevin tighter against him. Hands wandered, massaging lower until gripping low. They were not Diego’s. His hovered at a reasonable level; one at the shoulder another around the back. He pulled away, blushing as the feel of Kevin’s tongue lingered in his mouth and the current feeling of Kevin’s hand on his ass registered.

"Hnn. Kevin."

"Diego." Kevin leaned in again, only a short kiss now. "Was that how it happened last night?"

Diego remembered to breathe. He kissed back, nuzzling Kevin’s smile.

"No."

Kevin tilted his head.

"It’s better, so much better."

They embraced again, Diego letting Kevin take all he wanted. Soon the radio host wavered, retreating.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Kevin rubbed his temples.

"Mmm. Head hurts still. I’m really tired."

The record was stopped. Diego hugged Kevin, kissing his neck.

"Have a nap then. The entire pent house is yours."

Kevin squeezed back.

"What about your bed room?"

Five minutes later, Diego lay on his back under the covers of his own bed. In his arms snuggled Kevin, snoring softly. He stroked through hat soft hair, bowing his head to give a kiss. Kevin smiled in his sleep, matching the CEO’s own joy that swelled in his chest. His fingers traced over Kevin’s naked back. He had work to do today, meetings to go to, decisions to make. For the first time, something matter more. So much more.


End file.
